Matters Of The Heart
by MoonExpressions
Summary: [AU] There's something a bit strange about the boy in the same class as Fuji Yuuta's girlfriend. But Syuusuke's going to figure it out.


A/N: Suddenly we are back here and already it's my 8th anniversary. To celebrate I have new stories started as I usually do and will continue to release the rest tomorrow.

Thank you so much to all the critics, Lurkers, reviewers, and loyal followers. Without all of you, there would never have been eight years of Thrill from this Authoress. Thank you so much for putting up with fickle dates of updating and Thank you for always reviewing and being persistent with PM's to get me to update. THAT is what makes me work my butt off to bring you these.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT or the lovable characters

* * *

**Matters Of The Heart**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **[AU] There's something a bit strange about the boy in the same class as Fuji Yuuta's girlfriend. But Syuusuke's going to figure it out.

* * *

**Chapter I: Hate This Place**

'_You made the choice, whether it's right or wrong, I can only admit my heart is hurt.'_

_If This is Love-Jane Zhang_

_**Echizen**_

"I agreed," Ryoga confirmed.

"Why?" Ryoma bit out stonily. Though he looked as if he could care less about the response he would receive, his hand had somehow clenched itself into a tight, angry fist by his side.

"It's my duty Ryoma as the heir and first son to follow through." Ryoga said with a serious look.

"I don't like her," Ryoma stated under his breath.

"It doesn't matter if you do or not, I like her." Ryoga stated turning his back to his brother so he could stare out the window.

"Fine," Ryoma bit out in anger now. "It'd not like you CARED to tell ME in the first place!"

"Ryoma!" Ryoga called out turning back only in time to see his brother storm out of his office and slam his door shut. He sighed as he slumped into his chair and pulled a hand tiredly thorough his hair.

There was no doubt that Ryoga spoiled his younger brother a little too much but he had been the miracle kid, the kid that the doctor had told his mother couldn't be. He knew he hurt Ryoma by not telling him before he announced it but some things had to be done, papers had to be signed, and time wasn't waiting until Ryoma got back from his camping trip.

"It's your fault you made sure he was so attached to you anyways," Shion said entering the room. "He's probably headed to my house."

"Where he usually goes when he frustrated…" Ryoga intoned with a small smile as he twirled his ink pen between his fingers.

"Why didn't you tell him you were considering it BEFORE he left?" Shion asked turning his blue eyes onto Ryoga.

"Cause then he wouldn't have enjoyed his trip and I wouldn't have been able to accept so graciously." Ryoga said slightly frustrated. "Why are you making him wait?"

"Because I can."Shion said with a smile before he turned to leave th_e_ room. "I'll talk to him."

xXx

Ryoma kicked the stone in frustration as he made his way to his friend's house. He couldn't believe it… in all his sixteen years alive, he couldn't remember a single time Ryoga would hide such an important decision from him before. They had always been close, they had always agreed on everything and never had Ryoga ever betrayed him liked this.

"Chikuso! (Dammit)" Ryoma said under his breath as he hung his head and tried to control the tears of anger filling his eyes. He hated that bitch… he didn't like her eyebrow that always stood in disdain, her stiff back of propriety and her stuck-up attitude. So what if she came from a rich and powerful family that backed their family closely throughout the years! He didn't care if her family would be offended if she didn't get a place in their royal family.

"Fuck Victoria…" Ryoma growled out as he wiped his tears. He hated how much this was affecting him… he hated that his brother was being an ass…. He hated how attached he was to his ani-nii. (loving affectionate term for an older brother)

Turning through the woods to cut through since he didn't want to show his face through town, he crossed the field that belonged to his childhood friend Shion so he could enter through the back. Using that time to calm himself a bit, he tried the back French doors and was quite pleased to find it unlocked. Slipping his way in, he paused when he noted that Shion's nee-san was sitting on the sofa facing the kingdom's "gentleman" Keitaro.

Despite his correct behavior all the time, Ryoma never liked how he always thought he was superior to others by the look in his eyes… or maybe he was just jealous that the guy was "ideal" as his mother said and "handsome."

"I'm sorry…" He said from where he stood by the doorway. "I just don't think I will go through with the engagement because I need influence like Sheri can offer."

"Sheri?" Mari said with a slight frown.

"Yes, Sheri needs someone like me beside her," Keitaro justified with a slight nod."You Mari… you're beautiful, talented, and rich to boot but not influential. I need that for my future here in the Golden Kingdom. You'll make a great high sorceress one day so you won't need me beside you."

"Because I have responsibilities?" Mari asked not understanding how this was helping him break their engagement.

"No, because you're independent… you don't need me like Sheri." Keitaro justified. "Her father is quite close to the king and royal family."

"Does it make a difference that I love you?" Mari asked looking at him straight-on. "Did you love me?"

"I-"

"You'll one day regret losing Mari to me," Ryoma intoned disgusted by the way he was breaking Shion's sister's heart. The bastard couldn't even answer her question!

"Ryoma-heika( an addressing translating to your majesty)…" Mari said turning her attention to the French doors. She colored slightly from embarrassment that the young prince had to witness such a humiliating scene.

"Excuse me," Keitaro said turning to leave as well. He had no idea that Mari was close to the royal prince.

The butler showed him out but only silence remained as it seemed Mari was sinking in the whole situation and Ryoma was searching for something to say that would break the awkward situation they were in.

"Shion is at the palace today," Mari finally said forcing a smile onto her face. Her ruby eyes turned to him almost unwillingly as a slight breeze blew in through the French doors and through her midnight, black hair.

"I didn't know…" Ryoma admitted. He had been so angry he had just stormed out of the palace not even thinking that his friend may be on duty today. His eyes shifted downwards to where Mari's hand fingered her pretty necklace in thought.

"That's a beautiful necklace…"

"Thank you," Mari said with a small smile. "It was my mother's before she died."

"Oh…" Ryoma said shoving his hands into his pants pocket before he sat across from her. It was uncomfortable to talk of the dead.

"I gather you heard of Ryoga-heika's impending marriage?" Mari asked trying to stop the silence between them.

She visibly felt Ryoma's aura shift to anger and his hands tightened at the mention of Ryoga's marriage and she wondered if that was the reason for him dropping by. As far back as she could remember, both the Crown prince and the young prince had used her brother as a outlet to talk about their stress and troubles.

"Heika…." Mari said standing to round the table and sit next to Ryoma, "It's okay…."

Mari caught sight of an angry tear that rolled down Ryoma's face and suddenly she wrapped a comforting arm around him. His arms wrapped around her as well and before Mari knew it, she was crying as well.

Crying for him, crying for herself, crying for the pathetic situation they were in because their lives would be changing from this moment on.

"I hate this place," Ryoma uttered softly wiping his tears with one arm as he stood with her in his arms.

"Me too," Mari whispered burying her head into his chest as she clung onto his slightly broad shoulders. She hadn't realized the little boy who came here often to play with her little brother was already a man and taller than her who was almost into her mid-twenties. How she wished things could be a bit different….

A bright light flashed suddenly and both their heads jerked up as they saw strange buildings and loud

chattering as if they were in the middle of the market.

Confusion dazed Ryoma's eyes as well when she looked at him and she motioned for him to follow when she saw an opening through the alleyway. She peeked out and was surprised that she understood the language but everyone was dressed differently. They wore boots and slippers with heels attached; short skirts and formal wear around the streets and their carriages had no horses!

"Look at those cosplayers!"

"She's pretty!"

"Haha…someone came to the wrong part of town…."

Mari merely blinked and when it seemed one nice young man stopped in front, she decided she'd ask where they happened to be.

"Which anime is that from?" he asked with interested eyes. Though her hood was down, Mari was dressed in her royal sorceress outfit. It was cut just low enough to show her necklace and slight cleavage but the way it laced showed her hourglass shape well.

"Where are we?" Mari asked instead.

"Are you kidding?" he asked with a smile.

Mari shook her head.

"I'll bite," he said with a grin. "Tokyo, Japan."

Mari eyes widened slightly and looked at Ryoma. Japan was where they lived too… but why did it look like this?

* * *

A/n: Ryoma's journey into this world has just begun so we'll see where we can take this story.

**Character List**

Ryoga- The heir to the Golden Throne, he tends to play around a lot but is quite serious when it comes to his little brother.

Ryoma- Always used to having his way and being spoiled by his brother, he get irritated quickly if something doesn't go his way.

Shion- Ryoma's childhood friend though he's actually is a soldier.

Mari- Shion's older sister who is an adept sorceress. She strives to become part of the Elite force that protects and defends the royal family.

Keitaro- A heir to the rich family of Takara; they support the royal family and their politics in the kingdom.


End file.
